onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
A Happy Beginning
|Écrit=Alan Zachary Michael Weiner |Interprète=Jennifer Morrison Colin O'Donoghue Ginnifer Goodwin Josh Dallas Lana Parrilla Rebecca Mader Jared Gilmore Chœurs |Année=2017 |Personnages liés=Emma Swan Killian Jones Mary Margaret Blanchard David Nolan Regina Mills Zelena Henry Mills }} A Happy Beginning est la huitième chanson de l'épisode musical de Once Upon a Time. Contexte Emma et Killian Jones viennent de s'unir pour la vie quand les invités et eux-mêmes célèbrent ce nouveau départ en chanson. À la fin malheureusement, la poussière de la Fée Noire engendre une Malédiction, touchant toute la ville et gâchant ainsi la fête. Paroles Emma Swan : Tomorrow is uncertain Who knows what it will bring? Killian Jones : But one thing is for sure, luv With you, I have everything Killian et Emma : And happ'ly ever after Is the way these stories go Emma : Used to think that's what I wanted But now I finally know… There's no storm we can't outrun Killian : We will always find the sun Killian et Emma : Leave the past and all its scars A happy beginning now is ours. Mary Margaret Blanchard : We celebrate together A longtime wish come true David Nolan : What makes it even better: Today our story starts anew Regina Mills : Let villains cast their curses Regina et Zelena : We can overcome them all Zelena : If we all stand strong together Henry Mills : There's no way we can fall Ensemble : There's no storm we can't outrun We will always find the sun Leave the past and all its scars A happy beginning now is ours If we're facing endless night Take my hand and join the fight Past the clouds, we'll find the stars A happy beginning now is ours. Na na na Na na na Na na na na There's no storm we can't outrun We will always find the sun Leave the past and all its scars A happy beginning now is ours. If we're facing endless night (… Facing endless night…) Take my hand and join the fight (… Come and join the fight) Past the clouds we'll find the stars (… Oh, we'll find) A happy beginning now is ours! A happy beginning now is ours! officielle : L'avenir est incertain Qui sait ce qu'il apportera Mais une chose est sûre, trésor C'est que j'ai tout auprès de toi « Ils vécurent heureux » Comme dans les contes de fées Je croyais que c'était ce que je voulais Mais maintenant, je sais Aucun orage ne nous arrêtera Le soleil guidera nos pas Oublions les blessures et les coups Un début heureux s'offre à nous Nous célébrons en chœur Un vœu exaucé sur le tard Pour ajouter à notre bonheur Notre histoire prend un nouveau départ Que les méchants jettent leurs sorts Nous les briserons sans les craindre Si nous restons unis Rien ne pourra nous atteindre Aucun orage ne nous arrêtera Le soleil guidera nos pas Oublions les blessures et les coups Un début heureux s'offre à nous Si on affronte une nuit sans fin Bats-toi et prends ma main Au-delà des nuages, les étoiles brilleront pour nous Un début heureux s'offre à nous Na na na Na na na Na na na na Aucun orage ne nous arrêtera Le soleil guidera nos pas Oublions les blessures et les coups Un début heureux s'offre à nous Si on affronte une nuit sans fin Bats-toi et prends ma main Au-delà des nuages, les étoiles brilleront pour nous Un début heureux s'offre à nous Un début heureux s'offre à nous Anecdotes * La chanson du mariage était initialement différente et s'intitulait Once Upon a Time. Estimant qu'elle devait être plus romantique et inspirante, A Happy Beginning a été créée. Les paroles de la chansons originale comportaient les deux vers suivants : Every fairy tale has a timeless trend On the final page there's a happy end… Série de tweets de Zachary and Weiner. ETOnline : "The inspiration was that we wanted this wedding to not just be about the two of them -- it's about this whole town," Kitsis shares of Emma and Killian's special moment. "How everyone is facing this together and how this family has come together. So for us, we wanted it start with and Hook singing, but then stretch out to everybody because that is the core of the show." Vidéo thumb|left|350px Références en:A Happy Beginning nl:A Happy Beginning